


The Best Heroes Ever

by vassalady



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Essays, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe with somewhat altered origin stories, a young girl writes an essay on her favorite superhero team of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Heroes Ever

Extract From Entry #616 for Best Essay, Grade School Division - Regional

Cassie Lang  
Social Studies  
Ms. Lopez  
Midtown Grade School  
Grade 5

Have you ever wanted to be a superhero? Superheroes date back to World War II when they fought against the Nazis. There have been many, including Miss America, the Blonde Phantom, and Golden Girl. Today, we have our own superheroes. The best of these superheroes is clearly the Avengers. Originally founded by the Wasp (Janet Van Dyne of Van Dyne Designs Inc.) and Invisible Woman (Susan Storm), they now have a membership of 30. Only a few are active at one time, but they form the best team of superheroes ever. They are the best team ever because of their powers, the way they are able to work together, and because they help anyone in need, no matter who they are.

All of the current Avengers have powers that are unmatched by anyone. The current Avengers line-up includes its two founding members Wasp and Invisible Woman along with She-Hulk (lawyer Jennifer Walters), Spectrum (Identity Unknown), Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff), and Marvel Girl (Identity Unknown). With force fields, raw strength, pure energy, telekinesis and telepathy, and Wasp’s signature size changing powers with paralyzing stingers to match, there is no wonder there are not many villains on the streets today. The Marvel Superhero Rating System, a fan organization that rates superhero powers, gives the highest power index to these six heroes. They had to make up a new level to rate them as a team, as well. First off, Invisible Woman easily is invulnerable with her powers of invisibility and force shields which allow her to [...]

[...]

In conclusion, the Avengers are the best superheroes and we owe them a lot. Without their aid, our world could have been taken over or eaten. Because the Avengers were there, however, the earth has been saved many times. Although most of us do not have superpowers, we can learn a lot from the way that the Avengers help people. They do what they can, and we have to do the same. They are inspiring and powerful, not only physically, but also in spirit. I wish to be just like the Wasp one day. She inspires me to be better.


End file.
